But Kurt! It's the End Of The World
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Blaine fully believes it's the end of the world. Kurt on the other hand thinks its a bunch of stupid baloney. Then why does he agree to help Blaine fulfill whatever he has in mind for the "end of days." I suppose you'd call this a one-shot.


**Author's note: Here's a cute little story for the ending of the world. And I'm sorry about not updating my other stories. I'll do that as soon as I can.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, the god of Glee. If I was, the Warblers would be on a lot more and we'd have Niff.

"Kurt! How can you do homework at a time like this!" Blaine exclaimed, looking down at Kurt. Kurt looked up surprised.

"This is my free period. I'm doing my Pre-Calc homework." Kurt said, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes. Blaine sat down, exasperated.

"We're going to *die* tomorrow and all you can think about is doing Pre-Calc?" Blaine whispered loudly. Kurt rested his pencil on the desk.

"Blaine, you can't honestly believe that made-up hoo-ha." Kurt asked. Blaine frowned and Kurt thought he looked like a kicked puppy. An adorable kicked puppy.

"It's *not* made up, Kurt. It's *real.*" he huffed. Kurt shook his head, smiling.

"It's not funny!" Blaine said, storming out of the room. Kurt sighed. He packed up his book and followed Blaine. Blaine had his head down as he walked down the corridor. He slipped inside the empty science classroom, closing the door behind him. Kurt tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Open this door, right now!" Kurt said, banging his fists against the door. He could hear an audible sigh and the door unlock. Kurt wrapped Blaine in a friendly hug.

"Blaine... if you think the world is going to end... then I'll help you fulfill whatever you want to be fulfilled." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine grinned.  
Blaine took Kurt and dragged him down the hallway into the choir room, where all of the New Directions were already seated.

"We're going to tell everyone what we *really* think of them, okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt forced a smile on his face and nodded.

"Mr. Schue? Kurt and I would like to tell the group something." Blaine said, grinning like a fool.

"Are you guys getting married?" Puck asked, excitement in his eyes. Everyone in the choir room began buzzing with this concept.

"No, we're not getting married. We'd like to tell you each something." Blaine said, as he elbowed Kurt in the ribs.

"Oh... uh... Brittany? I think you are not *all* there... but you're a good companion." Kurt said, sugarcoating his truth ever so slightly. Brittany beamed.

"Thank you, dolphin!" she smiled.

"Rachel, sweetie. You've got a great voice, you sound exactly like Barbra, but I think you're a hog." Blaine said, cheerfully. Santana snorted.

"Oh and Satan? You're a bitch." Blaine added. Santana shrugged.

"Proud to be one, Pretty Pony." she said. Blaine grinned. He was rather enjoying himself.

"Sam... we all know about your big mouth... call me?" Kurt said, forcing himself to wink. Sam blushed. Blaine looked slightly hurt. Mr. Schue stood up.

"This has to stop. What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schue. Kurt and I... well, I believe tomorrow is the Mayan apocalypse." Blaine said, standing taller. The New Directions groaned.

"Blaine, bro, I love you, but that is insanity." Finn said, surprisingly keeping up with the conversation.

"Says the one who prayed to a grilled cheese." Kurt retorted.

"Oooh, burn!" Artie said, rolling over to high five Kurt. Mr. Schue crossed his arms.

"All right, everyone. Settle down. Boys, I won't yell at you for believing about the Mayan apocalypse, but to say things you'll regret later to your friends? No.  
That's not what we're about. Now, let's go over our set list for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, getting to the point at hand. Kurt and Blaine took their seats and went on with the Glee club meeting.

"Hey, sorry Mr. Schue was so mean to you earlier." Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's bed. Blaine sighed.

"It's fine. I should've have known there would be non believers." Blaine said, writing something down in his notebook. Kurt came up behind him.

"Well... since it's the apocalypse, aren't we supposed to do things we've never done? What's something you never did?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine blushed.

"Uh... well. I never went ice-skating." he admitted. Kurt clapped his hands.

"Perfect. Come with me." Kurt said, walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Why, Mr. Anderson, we're going ice-skating."

* * *

"But Kurt, what if I fall on my butt?" Blaine asked, tying the laces on his skates.

"I'll be here to catch you." Kurt said, standing up. He took Blaine's hand in his and led him to the rink.

"You sure it's safe?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed.

"I promise." Blaine still seemed a little unsure, but he slowly wobbled out onto the ice.

"It's a little difficult at first, but I promise soonyou'll be skating like Michelle Kwan." Kurt said. Blaine clutched Kurt's hand, the only support he had besides the wall. He moved slowly, never once letting go of Kurt's hand. Soon, he let go and was gliding across the ice gracefully. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine, (as cliche as it sounded), looked like a perfect angel. Then, before Kurt could even blink, Blaine slipped and fell. Kurt skated over to Blaine as fast as he could.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked, panicking when he saw blood.

"I'm fine. Just a little scrape." Blaine said, shrugging it off. Kurt pulled Blaine back on his feet and led him over to the cafe.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate and then we can go home, okay?" Kurt asked, placing Blaine in a seat. Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, it's adorable how much you care, but I'll be fine. I promise." Blaine said, flashing Kurt a smile. Kurt sighed.

"But I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate."

* * *

"That was so much fun, Kurt. Thanks." Blaine said, standing outside his door.

"No problem, Blaine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or not." Kurt said. Blaine shrugged.

"We'll be together soon. Promise." Blaine said, hugging Kurt and opening the door to his house, waving goodbye to Kurt. Kurt waved back, then hopped into his car, driving home. He collapsed onto his pillow, wondering if the world was really going to end tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning. He laughed, despite himself. Even though he knew the Mayan Apocalypse was a bunch of baloney, he couldn't help but have a little nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it *could* have happened. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Burt was not there when he came downstairs, he was most likely already at work. Kurt fixed himself a owl of cereal and once he was finished, drove himself to school. He wasn't expecting to see Blaine sitting on the steps in front of the school, his head in his hands. Kurt parked his car and ran up to Blaine, sliding in a seat right next to him.

"Blaine, you okay?" Kurt asked, placing his arm around Blaine. Blaine didn't say anything.

"Oh baby, it's okay. We still have a whole day. It could happen between now and midnight." Kurt said, trying to comfort his best friend. Blaine looked up.

"Yeah... you're right." he said, smiling. Kurt stood up, holding out his hand for Blaine to hold.

"Of course I'm right, silly. Now, let's get to class." Kurt said, once Blaine had gotten up. Both boys went inside the school. Who cares if the world ended? Kurt had his Blaine and Blaine had his Kurt and to them, that was more than enough.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this cute little one-shot... I guess it's a one-shot. Well, I hope you enjoyed either way!


End file.
